


I'm in love with an angel

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fanvideo, Idiots in Love, M/M, we'll see each other again I know we will, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "you wanted a soldier but it wasn't me,cause I could never set you free."





	I'm in love with an angel




End file.
